Sesame Street Rave/Kablam!
A parody of the Robot Chicken episode Sesame Street Rave starring characters from Kablam! Cast * Henry as Alex * Dubs as the Count * The Chief as Blade * Brangel as Cookie Monster * Larry as Big Bird * Melanie McCay as Oscar the Grouch * Bob as Ernie * Prometheus as Bert * Billy as Elmo * Tod Johnson as Grover * Mr. Foot as Count Chocula Transcript of a building New Guy (Henry): Thanks for throwing me a welcoming party, Dubs! I've never been to a party hosted by a vampire before. Dubs: I do it for all the newcomers, Henry. After tonight, I guarantee you'll be... one of us. (laugh) to inside of building, with scenarios of: Larry and Melanie partying, along with Brangel deejaying, Bob and Prometheus hugging in content, and Tod making out with two girls. Henry: I guess when our show's guests include Katy Perry and Ice Tea, it's a slippery slope. (woos in joy) Hey, Tod! Hi, June! drips onto Henry's arm, followed by all the sprinklers leaking blood, zombifying the other cartoon characters Henry: Oh, no! Dubs! He turned you all into... to... the undead! Dubs: If you assumed I was a vampire in every other way but that, man I'd count one. One moron! shoves Henry onto the floor, trying to crawl away from the newly born cartoon character zombies. Henry: Oh, no! (runs into a tall man in black with shades, who is The Chief) Oh, nice character intro! How long have you been here watching me urinate myself?! Dubs: Get him! Chief readies a shotgun, and shoots the Zombie Cartoon Characters, in order: Tod, Brangel, (punches Billy, strangles Bob and Prometheus, followed by bashing their heads together, and then using a sword to cut Larry's head, but not before him saying:) Larry: "S" is for "severed". [then The Chief decapitates Larry, and proceeds to attempt to shoot Melanie, but the metal trash can keeps deflecting the bullets Melanie: Ha! Flawless, built-in defense system! Wait what are you doing?! Chief lifts the lid, and then successfully kills Melanie, followed by Dubs flinging himself at The Chief, who in turn holds him against a wall Dubs: I see one, one dead... Oh my goodness, there's not a speck of blood on you. What, do you keep a pack of Handi-Wipes in that flight jacket? The Chief: No, just this. out a grenade Dubs: One, two... The Chief: Stop counting! Dubs: That was a play-by-play. I just urinated in my own pants. Chief stuffs the grenade in Dubs's mouth and throws him aside before Dubs groans in agony for a few seconds prior to exploding. The Chief then helps Henry to his feet. Henry: Wow, so I guess if you've hunted all the way here, you must have gotten every vampire in the world. The Chief: Not quite. to Mr. Foot's castle Mr. Foot: Who wants some of my Mr. Foot cereal? Which if looked at from a very specific point of view is a nutritious part of this balanced breakfast! Chief cocks a shotgun Mr. Foot: You! Chief blows Mr. Foot's brains out Category:Robot Chicken Parodies Category:Robot Chicken Category:Sesame Street Rave parodies